


romantic gestures

by onlyosolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyosolo/pseuds/onlyosolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Kelley, Ash, and Tobin make a bet, nothing could possibly go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we got a plan

**Author's Note:**

> Total rip off from an 80's sitcom so, you know....

Kelley, tobin and Ashlyn had been surfing all morning much to the dismay of their respective partners back at the beach house the sixsome had rented for the winter. Laying in the sand trying to dry off before trudging back for lunch, kelley and ashlyn began bemusing thoughts of their relationships.

"One thing I can say for sure, no matter how comfortable we are with each other, we still are very fiery about one another, you know?" kelley opined to Ashlyn.

"Gotta keep the fires stoked. that's why Ali is lucky to have me. i keep her on her toes," the keeper laughed cockily.

"yeah, romance is key," Tobin reiterated.

Ashlyn teased back, "sure is. so you know, if you two ever need pointers, just let me know."

Kelley observed the smirk on Ashlyn's face with disdain, "are you kidding me?! I am pretty sure it's the other way around, honey. I ooze with romance. I fart romance buddy"

"I rest my case," Ashlyn eventually got out during the fit of laughter from Kelley's statement.

"wanna make a small bet?" Kelley asked Ash.

"ok. tomorrow night. Us three will make dinner for Christen, Hope and Ali and then we give them a romantic gift and see which one of our girls has the biggest reaction."

"You are on. but lets make it really interesting. Dollar limit set at $30. Agreed?" Kelley stated clearly.

"Im down. How about you Tobs?" Ashlyn beamed at the challenge.

"fine by me but just know, it's always the quiet ones you have to look out for." Tobin smirked at the other two.  
*************************  
The rest of the day the three women went about their day planning the wonderful things they were about to do for their girlfriends. Ashlyn knew what she was going to do but needed the help of Pinoe to achieve it's success. Kelley panickly called her sister and begged for assistance to gather the item she would need and overnight it to her. Tobin, well Tobin just went into town and one hour later came home, launched herself on the couch, put her feet up and declared she was done and ready to go.

"How in the hell are you done?" Kelley exclaimed. 

"Dunno. Just am. Told ya. It's the quiet ones." Tobin matter of factly stated as she flipped through channels on the TV.

"well, if thats how much thought you put into it, I can safely say im pretty much guaranteed this victory. Ash has been freaking out to Pinoe all day." Kelley confidently announced. 

Tobin just scoffed loudly at her pronouncement.

As Kelley walked away, she raised her arms in the air and yelled, "I am the master, Tobs. You will all feel my wrath!"  
***********************  
"Somehting's going on with those three and I'm not liking it." Ali expressed to Hope and Christen as the lay on the back porch sunning.

Hope put down her book, "when those three get together, nothing surprises me."

"I don't know whats going on but when i asked Tobin if I could go with her into town, she was really short with me and said NO," Christen stated dejectedly.

"Ash has been gone all day too and the short time that I have seen her, she's been on her phone. Have you noticed anything about Kelley, Hope?"

Hope let out a loud chuckle, "this is Kelley your talking about. When isn't she acting wierd?"

All three women laughed as a short haired blond ascended upon them frim the back door, 'whats up losers?"

"Hey Pinoe," Ali said as she got up to hug her friend," just sitting here talking about how wierd our girlfriends are."

"Well hell, thats a never ending conversation isn't it?" Megan stated truthfully, "So hey, about your girl, is she here?"

"No. She had to run an errand. Anything I can do for ya?" 

uh, no. no. Just wanted to talk to her for a minute," Pinoe scrunched her mouth thinking of how to advance with the help she promised Ash.

"Pinoe! Get over here now!" Hope had demanded of her friend, "I know that look and tone in your voice. what the hell is going on?"

Deciding it was bet not to cross Hope, Megan relented,"Ok. Ok. But you guys seriously can't tell them I told you any of this. So apparantly those three were talking this morning and fighting over who was more romantic. I guess they made a bet to get you guys something during dinner tomorrow and see who is the most romantic. I don't know all the details but that's it. I gotta get going cause i don't want to answer anymore questions or be here for the fallout sooooo, see ya later?" With that, Pinoe stormed out of the house and prayed her three friends did not kill next time they saw her.

"This is the dumbest thing I have ever heard," Ali laughed unimpressed, "only those three would concoct something like this."

"im a little upset," Christen chimed in, "romance me because you love me. Not to prove a point to your bros. I'm gonna say something to Tobin. this is crap."

"no. Don't." Hope sadi firmly, "they wanna play games. We can play games too. Tomorrow night, when they do whatever it is they are going to do, we act unimpressed."

"oooo I like this," Ali ringed her hands devilishly.

"I mean it. No matter how sweet and cute the gift, we just act like it's no big thing. Just say something like 'thank you' and toss it to the side."

Christens eyes widened at the cruel fun they were about to partake in," This is gonna be good. We should totally be all lovey dovey with them tomorrow. Be impressed they are cooking us dinner. Make them think they have it in the bag. Tobin isn't gonna know what hit her,"said as her laugh became high and more evil.

"Ok then," Ali spoke with finality, "they got a plan. we got a plan. let the games begin"


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn found Kelley the next morning waxing her board as the three were about to partake of another round of surfing, "Welp, Pinoe came through for me and my surprise is pretty much done. It's gonna be sooooo good. I can't wait to see Ali cry. How are you coming along with your gift?"

Kelley squinted the sun away as she looked up at Ashlyn, "Um, hopefully it should be here soon."

"HOPEFULLY?! SOON?! What are you going to do if it doesn't?" Ash asked gleefully.

"I don't know, write a poem for her or something. I'm not worried about it. It'll be fine. It'll get here." Kelley said trying to convince herself in the process.

"oh this is too good. I can't wait. Tobin already out there?" Ashlyn inquired as she nodded her head toward the ocean. 

"yeah, she's out there. And I'm on my way now. Better get your board ready or you will be a loser twice today Ash."   
******************  
After a hard morning surf, the three amigas walked into the beachouse kitchen where Hope, Ali and Christen were going over the grocery list. 

"Morning ladies, "tobin softly said breaking them of their concentration, "How goes it?"

"Getting ready for grocery run. You need us to put anything on here," Hope asked.

"nah-"

"Why don't you let us do the shopping today?" Ashlyn cut Tobin off, "We will get some really nice steaks and colorful veggies and make you three lovely women a meal you won't forget."

"Yeah, " tobin interjected. "We could totally do that. I would love to make you dinner," she said to Christen as she stroked the brunettes arm.

"Really? Tobin, you don't have to do that. But thank you anyway. I'm so lucky to have someone like you. If there was an award for best girlfriend..."Christen winked as she played up the schmooze to her better half.

"If there was an actual award for best girlfriend, I think we know who would get it," Kelly confidently pronounced, "my girlfriend. Hope. Cause she is the best."

Everybody looked at Hope waiting for her to say something. She confidently walked over to Kelley with an annoyed look on her face, "Is that so?"

"It is so"

And with that, Hope leaned down and kissed Kelley hard and passionatly. Kelley was taken aback but did not complain. PDA was not Hope's forte. Hope walked away reminding   
Kelley to get lots of fruits on their grocery run.

"What the Hell was that?" Ashlyn shockingly asked Kelley.

"I don't know what that was. Usually when i say cheesey shit like that, she just rolls her eyes at me. Maybe the salt air is messing with her."

"I'm starting to feel the effects myself," Ali seductively whispered to Ashlyn, "Don't be too long. I'm feeling like i might wanna show some appreciation to you when you get home."

Ashlyn took a hard swallow as she watched Ali saunter off to the back porch, "Let's get going. I don't want to take to long at the store."  
**************  
Two hours later and a stack of cereal knocked over in the grocery store, Ash, Tobin, and Kelley entered the house, arms laden with goodies for the night. Ali came in to help put away the harvest as Ashlyn snaked her arms around her from behind, "How about that appreciation you were talking about earlier?"

Ali snuggled into Ash's embrace, "not now. you took too long and we were talking while you were gone. We want to look really good for you guys tonight. BUT, if the meal goes as planned, you'll get what you deserve later."

Ash pushed her bottom lip out to feign a pout which garnered a snicker from Ali "Dont' pout. We are gonna get ready in Christens room so you three have the other bathroom. later stud."Ali teased as she walked up the stairs to begin her beauty routine, "Oh. By the way, Kelley, a package came for you today. Hope took it up to your room."

Kelley paused. 'did Hope open it? what if she opened it? Everything will be ruined.' was all she could think. Kelley darted upstairs to find that the package seemed to go untouched. She let out a sigh of relief as she decended the staircase smiling a knowing smile at her other to cohorts. She was confident to say the least.

Tobin, Kelley, and Ash started their hardwork of making a seriously romantic, delicious dinner. Meanwhile, Christen, Ali, and Hope took their time getting ready. Paint some nails then watch some Tv, then start to do makeup. They weren't coming down until everything was ready.

"Ok, everybody knows what to do right" Hope said with determination, "We do not let them have this. we will be victorious."

"jesus Hope. is everything a competition with you?" Ali questioned.

"I don't like to be the butt of a joke. And if i can turn it around on them..."

Christen chimed in, "I don't necessarily think it's techinically a joke as much as..."

"You know what I'm saying Press," Hope shot back, "why does it have to be a contest for them to do something romantic for us. that's all im saying."

"At any rate, I'm super excited to see Ash's face when I totally shoot her down," Ali pleasingly concurred, "let's do this girls."

And with that, they left the bedroom to begin a night of eating and romance. Or lack there of.


	3. Chapter 3

the meal started off swimmingly. the steaks cooked to perfection, the wine flowing freely, and the conversation engrossing. It wasn't until everybody's bellies were full and there was a lull in the conversation that Christen spoke up, "I hope to god this dinner is getting capped off with desert? Something chocolatey perhaps?"

"Well, "Ashlyn replied, "we may have something for you ladies to end this fine meal. If you two don't mind, I would like to go first?" she inquired from Tobin and Kelley. Both just nodded as to say 'have at it'.

Ashlyn stood up from her chair and went to the kitchen to grab her gift. She came back with a small shoebox sized metal container and placed in front of Ali.

"What's this?" Ali said slightly chuckling relishing what was about to happen to her beloved.

"This, my beautiful fiance, is a time capsule. open it." Ashlyn directed at Ali.

"It's empty." Ali stated matter of factly.

"Well, let's rememdy that shall we. I had Pinoe get some things from the boxes we are storing at her place while we looked for a house. Like this," Ahlyn proceded to pull out a small glass pill container with little bits of grass inside of it. "This is grass i pulled from the pitch where we first met. It was right then and there i knew i needed to know everything about you. Every thought. every feeling. everything. It was that day, no, that moment I knew my life would never be the same." Ashlyn placed the item into the time capsule."Do you know what this is?" She asked as Ali shook her head, "This is a piece of the blanket that we used to throw down on the beach so we could sit and watch the waves in Florida. Until Your Mom's dog ate it. I kept it because it was on this blanket you told me you loved me for the very first time. I waited so long to hear those words from you and when you finally said them to me, i felt for the first time in my life that it was possible for all my dreams to come true. And finally," Ashlyn pulled from a sack a dried inconspicuous flower, "this. This is one of the sad looking flowers that was on the table of that old italian place where i proposed to you. It wasn't planned. It was supposed to be just another dinner but we got to talking about our future and I couldn't wait any longer. I had to know right then and there if you would spend the rest of your days as my wife. Do you remember what i said to you?"

She watched as Ali placed a hand over her mouth nodding as tears streamed from her eyes ,"You told me you had a ring at home but you couldn't wait any longer cause your whole life you have been waiting for someone like me" 

Hope glared at the traitor amongst them. How dare she betray the deal they procurred. It wasn't even that romantic she thought. what are they going to do? dig up a dam time capsule everytime they want to put something in it?

Ash continued in her soft tone, "that's right babe. I couldn't wait. There was no perfect time. Because i can't wait to begin our life together as a married couple. And in the future, we will put other things in this box. Things that represent our life together."

"Like the garter to my wedding dress? Or our first babies pacifer?" Ali struggled to say, full blown crying at this point. 

"Whatever you want babe. We will decide together." Ashlyn acquiesed as Ali tightly hugged her neck and kissed her cheek.

" I love you Ash. So much. thank you for this," Ali said as she tried to sniffle her tears away.

"Tobin, You got anything you want to say?" Ashlyn smirked as she sat back in her chair with one arm around Ali and Ali tucked into Ashlyn's side.

"Well, that was very sweet of you;" Tobin began smiling at the beat down she was about to give Ash. " Ali is very lucky to have you. But I'm also very lucky cause for some odd reason, " pointing to Christen, "this beautiful woman thinks i am somehow worthy to share her life with her. And to thank you for this such honor, I want to give you this," Tobin announced as she reached under the table to grab a purple velvet necklace box. She handed it to Christen, "This is for you Chris. It's my way of showing you how much I love you."

Christen shot a knowing glance at Hope reiterating the plan they had put into place the day before. Act as if you are not impressed. Christen slowly opened the velvet box to find what looked to be fishing string around the bulged outline where a necklace would normally set. Christen, heartbroken, immediately thought she might not have to pretend to be unamused. As she looked to Tobin in confusion, Tobin began to pull out a single pearl from her pocket. 

"I was going to get you a pearl necklace to go with that little black dress you like to wear for me. you talked about how perfect one would go with it when we go to dinner or to a play or something. But I thought maybe we could start with just one. Just one pearl for now." Tobin proceeded to thread the pearl through the clear string that came from the velvet box, "And with time, just like the creation of pearls, we will have something truly beautiful. because each stone will mean something. it will mean a year of our life together. And after we have kids and they grow up to adult like us," she continued earning a chuckle from the table, "and this string if full of different and unique pearls, we can look back at all the memories we created and the years we have lasted as two people who love each other madly. Is this Ok?" Tobin asked suddenly unsure if she should have thought of something else. She watched a quiet Christen, studying the single pearl on a string. playing with it between her fingers.

Hope's eyes went wide with betrayel when she noticed the giant tears that formed in Christen's eyes. 'jesus not you too' she thought as she just shook her head at the sight of Christen crying telling Tobin she will love her forever. 'As usual, I have to be the last line of defense' Hope thought to herself as she mentally prepared herself to be the last soldier standing. 

After tobin and christen Stopped hugging for what seemed like forever and telling each other I love you, Kelley excitedly yelled, "Ok it's my turn!" She slammed a 6inch black box in front of Hope. As Hope reached out for the cheap looking container, Kelley swatted her hand away, "not yet Miss Patience. there's a story that goes with this," she chastised as she pointed to her gift. 

Kelley motioned her arm across her space, "picture it. London 2012."

"Kelly," Hope warned her significant other.

"Ok. Ok. but seriously, I was walking through the streets of London with the most beautiful woman in the world when we came across a tiny little shop selling cheap little olympic knick knacks. I couldn't help but think how crazy i was about this woman i had come to know very well." HOpe wanted to smile thinking about how it all got started. she did not though. "Anyway, I wasn't sure what was really happening or if anything was going to happen. I just knew that at that time, I was head over heels in love with this mysterious gal. We weaved in and out of the aisles of treasure stealing glances at each other. With each look I felt a warmth in my heart i didn't know existed. I noticed the tall drink of water eyeing a goofy pair of earrings at one of the jewery stands.She carefully studied them with persistance and wonder i found so endearing. She never bought those earrings. I never asked why she didn't, I just went back the next day to buy them for her. Because I want her to have anything and everything she desires in this life. And I will do whatever it takes to get those things for her. She deserves it. She is amazing. And she is mine," Kelley ended her speech with a look of victory and smugness.

Hope sat expressionless. A trait she had mastered. Everyone looked at the stone faced Keeper trying to gage her reaction. She slowly grabbed the box, turned to Kelley and softly asked, "You bought me the earrings?"

"Yes I did." Kelley answered rather proudly.

"thats sweet Kell. Very sweet. But you see, the thing is, I didn't want the earrings. No, the blond haired blue eyes dutch field hockey player that you were flirting with in the store wanted the earrings. I wanted the charm bracelet with the soccer ball on it," Hope calmly explained to her. 

"No," Kelley tried to retort, "you wanted the earrings, HOpe. I remember you said they were so ugly they were kinda cute."

"those words were spoken but not by me. That was the god damn HOTTIE from the netherlands that kept following you and chatting you up as i stood on the other side of the store!" their table mates wore expressions of shock and fear on their faces. Wondering if Kelley was going to make it out alive of her obvious screw up. 

Hope could not contain her anger anymore, "Jesus Kell!! How do you not remember this? I kept saying how it was a perfect reminder of the tournament cause it had an olympic rings charm, a united kigdom flag charm, and a goddamn soccer ball charm. We had like a twenty minute conversation about it and you talk to some Dutch bitch for 5 seconds and you remember she liked some ugly ass earrings?! I literally told you I loved you that night and the next day you go out and buy me some other woman's stupid ear...." In Hope's fit of anger she tore open the top of the cheap dime store box and marveled at it's contents. as She glanced at the object in disbelief, she threw her head back in relieved laughter. As the others looked on confused, their wonderment was answered as Hope dug out the silly charm bracelet and looked at Kelley, "you asshole. you bought the charm bracelet."

Kelley, feeling the pride of a successful joke, answered with a simple, "I did"

Realizing that this was Kelley's plan all along, Ashlyn and Tobin looked at each other in defeat, nodding their heads, "she's the master."

Hope hugged Kelley as hard as she could punctuated with a long kiss before asking, "so with inflation, I think this is more than $30. So does that disqualify you from the bet?"  
The three women sat motionless with a 'deer caught in head light' expression on their faces.

"How did you find out?" tobin hesitantly inquired.

Hope, Ali, and Christen answered in unison, "Pinoe"

As everybody sat there laughing explaining each others plans and how they pulled them off, Hope quietly excused herself for a quick minute. Upon her return, kelley whispered to her, "I'm the master of romance babe."

"you think so huh?" Hope quipped back. she turned to the table of friends, "so did Kelley win?"

"i mean, i have to give it to the girl. she played it beautifully. Romance. laughter. shock. and for a minute i was thinking there might be some bloodshed," Ashlyn stated. 

"well you know," Hope began to speak, "I bought you something in London too."

"you did?" Kelley asked confused as to where this was going. 

"well, maybe not back in 2012 but i did buy it in london because thats where it started with us. where i knew i wasn't ever going to be able to shake you from me. when you attach yourself little one, you hang on for dear life and I'm glad you did," Hope's voice began to quiver as she knelt down on one knee earning a gasp from the crowd watching, "somedays, i don't know if you amuse me or annoy me. somedays i don't know if i want to wring your neck or hold you tight. All i do know is that I want forever with you to find out. What do you say kid? Let's show these amateurs how it's really done. will you marry me?" Hope questioned as she opened a small wooden box holding a bright shiny diamond. 

Kelley, with tears streaming down her cheeks, just nodded her head excitedly and answered, "absofuckinglutely. I love you." As Hope stood Kelley latched onto the keeper's body in a tight hug as Hope raised her arm, "Who's the master now?"


End file.
